


寒鸦番外集

by neverbethere



Series: 寒鸦（佣兵 虐） [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbethere/pseuds/neverbethere





	1. 主要角色三连问

【庞猜】

对余钦的第一印象？

——弱，惨，倒霉。

 

来到训练营最开心的事？

——...交...交到朋友。

 

来到训练营最不开心的事？

——朋友变强了，但还是得看着他倒霉。

 

【雷】

跟杨是什么关系？

——战友，同事，上下级，敬慕对象。

 

接到过最困难的任务是？

——别让余钦死了。

 

什么时候开始改变对余钦的态度的？

——他第一次武装越野，拖着负重包回来时。

 

【杨】

为什么把余钦扔训练营？

——气得脑子进水了。

 

有亲人在身边是什么感受？

——麻烦，气人，扎手扎心，但是能看见他活着就很好。

 

想对外甥说什么？

——希望你能睡得好。

 

【余钦】

会原谅舅舅吗？

——......

 

会离开训练营吗？

——......

 

好的没有问题了再见(卑微)

——...再见。

 

【柯越】

对余钦的第一印象？

——冷酷但并不残忍，孤独。

 

后悔来训练营吗？

——后悔没有意义。

 

对暴躁的余钦有什么看法？

——他受伤的表情是愤怒。


	2. 一次克服PTSD的体验

门才刚合上，身后沉默着跟了一路的人就忽地贴了上来，胸膛紧靠着沾了血的战术背心，耳畔是那人低沉的警告声。

“再让自己受伤我真的要生气了。”

余钦松了身上紧绷着的劲，双手回抱住那人细致的腰身，小声讨饶道：“只是蹭破点皮。”他抬了抬手臂，上面的缠绕着的白色绷带还隐约能看出血迹。

“你看，都还能抬起来。”

柯越偏头看了一眼近在咫尺的脸庞，俊朗的眉眼虽是没有皱起半分，但鬓角的冷汗还是骗不了人。

“疼就别抬了。”他没好气地说，“换身干净衣服，我帮你擦洗一下。”

 

余钦一件件地把装备卸下，被血汗湿透的作战服也脱了个干净，他站在浴室门口，只穿了条黑色的内裤，浑身看不出一丝赘肉。

“你帮我擦一下上身就好，下身我自己可以处理。”

柯越瞥了他一眼，目光在满是疤痕的躯体上匆匆略过，又低着头拧干了毛巾。

无论看了多少次都还是会觉得难受。

他回避着那人的目光，洗洗擦拭起脖颈上身的皮肤。各式各样的伤疤落入眼中，有些他能分辨，是枪伤、鞭伤、或是刀伤，有些他根本无从分辨，像被烟头烫出来的，也像被指甲扣烂了的。

余钦微微低着头，看着那人垂眸不语的表情，不自觉露出安慰的微笑，问道：“等会儿要么你也洗洗吧？”

 

两人在浴室里一番折腾，在某人的讨价还价下，终于还是柯越举着淋浴头，看着余钦自己清洗了下身，顺便他自己也冲洗了一下。

走出浴室的时候，柯越也只穿着白色的内裤，而某个部位的轮廓已经十分明显了。

 

余钦习惯性地站在桌边，手指下意识地在枪边蹭过，却立刻被人小声凶了一句：“今晚不准碰枪！”

他讪讪地把手收了回来，下一秒就往人腰上搂去，“好好，不碰。”他低头看了看白色布料下的形状，说：“你这也太快了。”

柯越笑了，“你还没准备好是吗？那要么换我来？”

“不要，”余钦一如既往地拒绝了，却像是怕对方不愉快一般，立刻凑着脸吻了上去，有些含糊地说：“我马上就好。”

柯越抬眼看着对方有些讨好的眼神，手下不自觉地抚摸起不太光滑的后背，嘴唇的触感柔软得让他快要融化，但他还是克制地抽离出来，认真注视着那张露出些许疑惑表情的脸。

“我是认真的，余钦，我们都这样好几年了，也该让我换种感觉了吧。”他说。

余钦有稍许错愕，但还是软下语气哄着：“做上面的很累，我比你年轻，可以经得住折腾…”

“你怎么不考虑考虑做下面的受不受得住折腾…不是，我是有多老吗？”

余钦抿着嘴强忍住笑，又凑近轻轻吻起对方漂亮的锁骨。

“两岁也是大…”

柯越无奈叹气，反复摩挲着的双手也停了下来，“我觉得你可以试试，我也很想试试。”

怀里的人也停了下来，他没抬头，但后颈的肌肉已经有些僵硬了。

“你明知道…”

“我知道，但我们不能一直这么下去。”

余钦沉默片刻，终于抬起头回应了他坚定的目光。

“好吧。”

 

余钦不太自在地爬上床，仰着身子靠坐着，手肘倔强地不肯弯曲。他看着柯越一点点靠近，虽然是熟悉得不能再熟悉的面孔和肉体，这样陌生的姿势和感觉却还是让他不自觉地绷紧了肌肉，头皮也一阵阵地发麻。

他心跳不正常地加速起来，呼吸也急促了许多。

柯越还没来得及碰到他，余钦就忽地坐了起来跳下床，低头避开了他的目光喘息着。

“不行…我还是不能接受。”他说。

“余钦…”柯越轻轻走上前去，抬手抚摸他紧张的背脊，语气尽可能地温和：“已经这么多年了，你已经安全了，强大了，没人会再强迫你了。”

“别怕。”他说。

余钦的呼吸慢慢平复了些许，但神情还是明显的不安，柯越抬手拂去他鬓角的冷汗，又一次不忍起来。

他叹了口气，说：“好吧，实在不行还是我来。”

“没事，”余钦急忙开口，他沉沉地深呼吸了几次，又牵着对方的手躺回了床上，他闭上眼，说：“再试一次。”

 

柯越紧了紧手中满是冷汗的手掌，拇指抚慰般地在手心轻轻摩挲，他尽量缓慢地俯身挪到床上，没有急着开始，反而跨过余钦的身体，屈膝绷着力，似有若无地跪坐在那人结实的小腹上。

躺着的人呼吸不可控制地急促起来，存留在脑海中的记忆被动地翻了出来，恐惧和无力感侵袭着他的大脑，甚至浑身都开始微微颤抖。

他下意识地拧眉咬牙，却偏头不愿让对方看到。

可这样的视角，怎么可能看不到。

柯越紧紧注视着对方忍耐恐惧的表情，心里一阵酸一阵疼地难受起来，但他还是用手撑着床，小心贴上不断起伏的胸膛，喘息声越来越近，也越来越急，他偏过头，吻住了紧绷着的嘴角。

“不准数数。”他轻声说。

被记忆撕裂的意识像是被这句话拉回来了几分，余钦停下心中的默数，但手臂还是一阵接一阵地起鸡皮疙瘩。

柯越掰开他攥紧床单的五指，手指探了进去不由说地紧扣住，轻轻叹息道：“别怕，你知道我是谁…”

余钦仍紧闭着眼，但在低沉柔和的声音里，他稍稍恢复了些理智。

那是谁，他当然知道。

是把他从绝望中拉出来，从濒死的危险中救回来，从过去的折磨中抱出来的人，是保护并且陪伴了他七年的柯越。

“柯越…”他低声呢喃道。

低头轻吻的人听到这声呢喃，不自觉地露出一丝笑意，他不停地将轻柔的吻落在对方的嘴角和脸颊上，也徐徐开口提起那些令人印象深刻的往事。

 

“你记得…我们第一次见面…在那个角落里，你半句话都没有说，上来就开枪吓唬我…”他低低地笑道：“表情那么凶，动不动就说杀，可也没真的打死我…”

余钦哼了一声，颤抖地回应道：“我…在窗边看到你好几次…还想说哪里来的硬骨头，跟我都有得一比…”

柯越的声音里荡满了笑意，“怎么比得上你…”

可话一说完，他又忽地难过起来。

才挨过多少鞭子，受了多少苦痛，都没有你的百分之一多。

突然的沉默让余钦像是察觉到了什么，他手指轻轻松了又握住对方，面颊上的吻往下了几分，落在了他微微汗湿的脖颈和锁骨上。

他反射性地激灵了一下，柯越又轻轻笑了起来。

“后来你病了，我去保护你，你还千方百计地赶我走…可也没真伤到我。”

像是为了证明，他左手用力握住了潮湿的手掌，手背微微鼓起的浅色刀疤清晰可见。

“谁让你那么烦…”

“不烦怎么能保护你，又哪来的后面这些事…”

柯越的语气微重，像是有些抱怨，可也完全没让人觉得讨厌。

他又继续往下，吻过覆满伤疤的胸膛，一路往下停在了侧腹骇人的枪伤疤痕上，反复厮磨起来。

轻微的痒麻感让余钦微微弓起了身子，他的喘息也逐渐染上情欲的气息。

柯越依然垂眸细吻着，“再后来，我们形影不离地待在一起，三餐、沐浴、训练、出任务，我的视线里总有你…”

随着柯越的轻声叙述，一个个宛如昨日发生的画面在余钦的脑海中浮现，占据了他所有的注意力，刚开始的恐惧和不安都渐渐消散了。

柯越的声音柔和却清晰，带着成熟男人的温柔气息，让余钦不自觉地在其中沉溺。

忽地，腹间皮肉一痛，余钦倒吸了一口气，睁眼往下看去，那人才堪堪松牙，双手也抽出来抚摸着那处伤疤，抬眼看着他一脸得逞的笑意。

“这是你第一次在我眼前受的伤。”

是那次，余钦知道。

他又放松地躺了回去，脑袋落在柔软的枕头上，让人莫名地有些昏沉起来。

 

腹部那道伤疤持续地传来被摩挲的感觉，余钦不动声色地松了口气，浑身的肌肉也软了下来。

对方像是意识到他不再抗拒，手指慢慢下移，勾住了裤腰的边缘，尽量缓慢地往下扯去，紧实的大腿也相继被抬了起来。

“那次我真的非常害怕…”柯越继续说着，手下也温和地在周围打着圈，像是在等对方准备好。

余钦意识到将要发生，不自觉地又有些紧张起来，可历历在目的画面还在他脑海中极其强势地冒出来，一点点地抚慰着紧绷着的神经。

“我害怕你实现愿望…”

手指缓缓探了进来，像话语一般地轻，是十足的温柔。

余钦闷哼一声，又皱紧了眉头。

“害怕你沉默，不再数数…”

柯越轻轻动了动，又往里探了一些。

太紧了。

就像这个人紧绷着的神经一样，他浑身的肌肉都是这么地紧绷，包括隐秘的那处。

眼看着余钦又要失去理智一般地痛苦起来，柯越不禁开口道：“但是我也害怕你数数…余钦，这次我来数，你听。”

余钦几乎是用最后一点理智微微点了头。

他快要被恐惧淹没，被记忆深埋。

可一句话又清晰地传入他的意识中。

“这不是无尽的，我会数到一百，然后不管怎样我都结束，好不好？”

 

不是无尽的。

这句话就像一颗希望，种在了黑暗的恐惧中。

“一…二…”

数数声徐徐响起，声音依然是熟悉的温和，与余钦此刻所感受到的痛苦简直格格不入。

手指缓慢而坚定地扩张了起来，从一根到两根，最后到三根。

余钦尽量地配合，试图在理智的间隙努力放松下来。

“十六…十七…”

每一秒的数字仿佛变成了一根根救命的稻草，余钦下意识地抓住它们，跟着声音的节奏调整呼吸。

手指轻轻抽了出去，另外一道柔软的利刃缓慢地进来了。

可刚进去半个头，余钦忽地失控起来，他紧闭着眼用力仰头，咬合肌绷得死紧，搭在柯越肩上的腿也有些挣扎。

柯越立刻抓住他胡乱往腰下塞的双手，紧握住手心按在了身体两侧，他数得更大声，也更坚定。

“五十六，五十七…”

他又进去了半分。

毕生只有过一次体验的记忆硬生生闯进了余钦的脑海里，他像是瞬间回到了那个肮脏简陋的帐篷，在被血染红的小床上，身体内部传来一阵比一阵强的令人发疯的痛楚。

双手被束缚的感觉太过强烈，他用力地在桎梏中挣扎，竟真的抽出来了，他掐住了能抓到的所有东西，指甲狠狠抠了进去。

但一句比一句清晰的数数声还是传入他的耳中。

“七十七，七十八…”

体内的物体又缓缓动了起来，往里探了探，又似是不忍地退了半分。

这一份不忍太过陌生，不是记忆中该有的样子。

可理智却像是被这一微小的动作唤醒，余钦嘶哑地开口喊道：“柯越…”

 

“八十九，九十…”

柯越停了动作，他看见身下的人像是突然从令人窒息的记忆中脱离出来，浑身的挣扎都慢慢小了，连手指都渐渐松开了。

余钦缓缓睁开眼，有些茫然地微微低头，看见了满头大汗的柯越，他忍得辛苦，也疼得不行。

他的手臂被抓得满是血痕，晾在空气里都熬得刺痛不止。

余钦也看见了，他平复着呼吸，眼里染了歉意。

“对不起…”他说。

柯越什么也没说，只是继续数着数，“九十九，一百。”

他履行诺言地没再动作，正准备抽身出来，躺着的人却忽然弓起身子，双手捞过他的后颈，腿也用力一压，把他带了过去。

身体里的部位也被带得往深处狠狠一拱，余钦疼得闭上了眼，低低地呻吟了一声。

柯越有些错愕地看着他，紧眯着的眼里是染了情欲的痛楚，他幽幽开口：“撩起来了不能不负责，继续。”

 

柯越顺从地动了起来，前几下还都算温和，弄得余钦还笑着骂他是不是不会。

看来是没事了。

放了心的柯越也没再留情，渐渐加了力度甚至最后还狠狠顶弄几番，把那人逼得几乎出不了声，没多久就浑身一抖地射了，他自己也是。

前前后后折腾了这么久，柯越筋疲力尽地躺倒在余钦身边，大腿还架在那人的胯上，沾了点点白浊。

反倒是余钦马上从床头抽了纸清洁起来，还一脸嫌弃地骂道：“不嫌脏啊你，亏你还医生。”

柯越累得不行，几乎想立刻睡觉，但也不忘回怼：“就你讲究，富二代组长！”


End file.
